Sweet Kiss
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Solo a ella le pasaba algo como "eso". Y lo peor de todo, no hallaba sabor más dulce y rico que el sus labios, ¡pero eso estaba mal!, ¿cierto? después de todo, Natsu solo era su amigo y los amigos no se besan, ni siquiera por accidente. —NaLu. Three-shots.
1. Beso accidental

_¡__Holiiiiii mortales~! :3_

_Aquí traigo un two-shots Nalu, que desde hace tiempo quería escribir. Es un intento de comedia romántica (?) ¿Y por qué digo intento? Pues porque la comedia no se me da muy bien para escribir, lo mío son los dramas pero solo se puede vivir una vez así que haber como me va e.e_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**SWEET KISS".**

**Parte I. "Beso accidental"**

Estúpida, era la palabra que mejor la describía. Si, estaba segurísima de eso.

Sin detenerse ni siquiera un segundo para poder tragar, siguió agarrando los pasteles y donas que veía enfrente suyo para devorarlos como muerta de hambre, poco le importaba ya el que la mitad de las personas que se encontraban en esa pastelería se le quedaran viendo como si se tratara de un alienígena o una chica que de seguro había atravesado el desierto entero para poder llegar a la ciudad y no había comido nada en 5 meses, lo más probable es que pareciera ambas.

¡¿Pero que importaba eso?!

Lo que ella quería, no, necesitaba, era quitarse ese sabor dulzón de la boca. Ese sabor tan asquerosamente apetecible.

Estúpida, de nuevo le vino esa palabra a la mente… porque había que ser razonables, le había pasado lo peor que a una chica le puede llegar a pasar.

¡Se había besado con su mejor amigo! Y eso no era lo peor, o no, ni siquiera se acercaba a eso… lo peor del asunto es que había sido un accidente, si. Desperdicio su primer beso con su mejor amigo.

_¡Diablos no se quita con nada!_

— ¡¿Por qué nada me sabe más dulce que ese beso?! —grito eufórica y dejando de comer momentáneamente, varios de los presentes se cayeron de sus asientos asustados e incluso la pastelera se escondió detrás de la caja registradora.

No es que quisiera parecer el monstruo de la historia, era todo lo contrario. "Él" era el monstruo, y ella, ella solo era una desvalida más del mundo que había desperdiciado su beso con su mejor amigo _accidentalmente._

_Si claro, "accidentalmente". Por eso es que te ha gustado tanto…_

Agh, maldecía más que nunca a su tramposa conciencia, la cual siempre la hacía perder la razón y la metía en problemas. Pero qué diablos, no podía negarlo, su "querida" conciencia tenía razón… le había gustado besar a Natsu.

_¡No, no y no! ¿En qué piensas Lucy? Es tu mejor AMIGO._

Si, ya lo sabía… solo eran amigos, los mejores de los mejores, pero solo amigos.

— Pero también debió ser su primer beso —susurro un poco más calmada observando una pequeña dona de chocolate blanco como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, hasta que se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras y se sonrojo más que nunca.

Su primer beso, PRIMER beso… ¡ELLA HABÍA SIDO EL PRIMER BESO DE NATSU!

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Grito aun más fuerte que antes, asustando todavía más a los clientes de la pastelería y personas que caminaban por la calle— ¡Maldita sea, fui SU primer beso!

Bien, debía resolver varios asuntos… el primero era dejar de decir palabrotas, porque ella usualmente no las decía, pero en esos momentos no era del todo "ella"… y segundo, ¡debía deshacerse del sabor de los labios de Natsu!

¿Pero cómo lograrlo?

Ya había intentado de todo, inmediatamente después de su beso fue corriendo a la dulcería, y después a la cafetería, luego a la tienda de pociones (por si había una que eliminara el sabor de los besos), paso a la tienda de ropa, más porque la tentación de las rebajas le gano que por otra cosa… y finalmente habían terminado ahí, en la pastelería.

Pero no había progresado en nada, ninguna cosa que comía, por más dulce que fuera, superaba el saber de aquel beso que NO debió pasar.

Era tan desesperante…

— Quizás… quizás Mira me pueda ayudar con esto —dijo no muy convencida, ya que después de todo Mira era la reina del cuchicheo cuando había romance de por medio, suspiro resignada. No había otra opción, solo esperaba que la camarera tuviera la solución para su "pequeño" problema.

Pago, de puro milagro, todo los pasteles y donas que se había comido y corrió en dirección a su querido gremio, sin poderse quitar de la cabeza lo bien que le había sabido ese "insignificante" roce de labios.

Rápidamente llego y sin perder tiempo abrió de golpe las puertas del lugar y fue a donde estaba Mira, que como de costumbre, sonreía dulcemente a todos.

— ¡Mira! —grito exhausta la rubia llamando su atención, Mirajane la vio con preocupación al ver el estado de su amiga y se extraño bastante de que estuviera por el gremio a esas horas ¿había pasado algo?

— Oh, Lucy hola ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

— E-eh, bueno… a decir verdad… —no sabía que decir, no quería decir la verdad ¡era muy vergonzosa! Y más aun cuando se enterara que le había gustado ser besada por el peli rosa, empezaría con que hacen muy buena pareja, y que Natsu está enamorado de ella y que son el uno para el otro… y ya había pasado una vez por eso, no quería una repetición— U-una amiga mía tiene un enorme problema.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto preocupada la albina, al menos le había creído la mentira.

_No más mentiras después de resolver esto Lucy._

— Si —dijo un poco más calmada, le contaría el problema como si fuera de otra persona y luego lo resolvería con su ayuda. Nunca se enteraría que Natsu estaba involucrado y todo el mundo sería feliz, era un plan perfecto— Es terrible… por accidente se ha besado con su mejor amigo, estaban, eh… bueno, estaban peleándose por que el amigo volvió a entrar por… la ventana a su casa sin permiso y terminaron tropezándose y pues… se besaron, lo peor de todo es que a ella le gusto el beso y no sabe cómo olvidarse de su sabor. ¿Me podrías ayudar a ayudarla?...

Brillante, su plan perfecto se había ido a la mierda en un santiamén… ¡era más que obvio que eran ella y Natsu! Mirajane tendría que ser muy tonta para no darse cuenta de eso.

_¡Lucy, demonios! ¿Por qué le dijiste la verdad? Hubieras inventado algo que no se relacionara tanto contigo._

Mirajane se quedo unos segundos callada y con el ceño fruncido, pero a ella le parecieron horas. Bueno, al menos lo había intentado… todo el mundo sabría lo que había pasado entre ella y Natsu y nunca podría casarse ni tener hijos. Incluso ya se imaginaba de 90 años, vieja y completamente sola.

— Mm… vaya, sí que es un problema —murmuro Mira aun con el ceño fruncido y expresión pensativa, pero pronto su habitual sonrisa volvió— Sabes… creo que lo mejor que podría hacer tu amiga en una situación como esta, es ir con su amigo y aclarar las cosas con él. Si le gusto besarlo es porque lo quiere como algo más que un amigo, y si a él también le gusto el beso… ¡podrían ser una pareja!

Oh, justo lo que se temía… sabia que Mira diría algo como eso y aun así fue a pedirle consejo ¿Por qué?

Quizás, solo tal vez… ella si quería a Natsu como algo más que un amigo…

— Eh, gracias Mira… se lo diré a mi amiga inmediatamente —dijo con una sonrisa fingida y tratando, con todas sus fuerzas, de esconder los nervios que sentía.

— No hay de que Lucy —respondió alegre antes de guiñarle un ojo de forma picara, lo que le dio un mal presentimiento— Ah… y creo que si tu amiga quiere alcanzar a su amigo debería ir al bosque del este, de seguro esta pescando con su fiel mascota…

— ¿Q-qué? —pregunto exaltada, pero la albina rápidamente se alejo de ella para ir a saludar a la recién llegada Erza y entregarle su típico pastel de fresas.

Lucy volvió a sonrojarse y salió corriendo del gremio hacia el bosque, sin saber porque hacia eso, ya se había vuelto loca… si, estaba loca de remate.

_Mira… Mira se dio cuenta… Agh, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablarle a Natsu si nada más nos besamos salí corriendo de mi casa?_

— Mi suerte es terrible hoy —murmuro frustrada y siguió corriendo hasta el lago, donde se encontraban Natsu y Happy pescando tranquilamente, como había dicho Mira.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Saltaba a sus brazos en cámara lenta estilo telenovela? ¿Lo abofeteaba? Ninguna de las dos parecía muy apetecible en realidad…

— Mejor me escondo —susurro, sin perder tiempo corrió detrás de uno de los árboles y se puso detrás de él, evitando ser vista.

El mago peli rosa y el gato, que aun no comprendía porque era de color azul, estaban de espaldas a ella, diciendo tonterías y riendo como de costumbre esperando pescar un pez. Sin comprender el porqué, un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió.

¿Qué pasaría si Natsu le decía que olvidara lo del beso?, que no fue más que un mero accidente y no valía la pena recordarlo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. La hacía sentirse patética, por haber sido besada por su mejor amigo sin conocer sus sentimientos ni los de él.

Si, ella no sabía que sentía exactamente por el chico, cuando pensaba en ello su mente desvariaba y terminaba imaginando que ya hasta estaban casados, o si no, recordaba a Lisanna, la tierna y adorable albina que lo ayudo a criar a Happy.

¿Qué era ella en comparación con Lisanna? Nadie importante, solo una rubia amante de los libros que se obsesionaba con pagar a tiempo su renta. Solo eso…

— No fue buena idea venir después de todo —dijo para sí misma, aun algo deprimida— Lo mejor será que me vaya… después de todo Natsu ya debió haber olvidado lo de esta mañana…

Dio un paso hacia atrás, e iba a darse la vuelta para alejarse de ahí, cuando Happy hablo. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y no pudo dar otro paso más.

— Ne, Natsu… ¿no piensas ir a ver a Lucy?

— Mm… —contesto de forma desinteresada, matando un poco las esperanzas de la rubia— Yo quiero pero…

— ¿Pero? —pregunto confundido Happy, el peli rosa agacho su cabeza, como un perrito cuando acaba de ser regañado y Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse mal por eso.

— Ella… ella no quiere verme, de seguro es por lo del beso —le contesto en voz baja, y casi podía verse un aura negra rodeándolo por completo.

— Natsu —susurro la rubia, que cada vez se sentía más estúpida. Lo había herido, aunque no lo hizo apropósito a final de cuentas le había lastimado— Pero… no puede ser…

El que Natsu se pusiera así solo podía significar una cosa…

_¡¿Quería que yo correspondiera el beso?!_

**#Continuará…**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Asffdhgfaghah :B (?)_

_Bueno… así o mas trillado xD Siempre es el típico, se besan y viven felices para siempre... ¡da!, hay que pensar cosas nuevas :E_

_Y si, no soy muy buena escribiendo comedias -si, ya nos dimos cuenta (?)- tengan piedad y no me maten TwT y ya sé, no he subido todavía el capítulo 7 de "Victims of Love", me disculpo con aquellos que leen ese Fanfic Nalu, esta semana, tristemente, no habrá actualización u3u_

_Si les gusto la idea subo la siguiente parte (solo son dos) pero si no ya ni modo, lo borro y que muera en la fría tierra por patética (?)_

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para todos~_

_¿Review?_


	2. Catástrofe a nivel sub amoroso

_Yeah, tuvo más éxito del esperado esta comedia barata xD mentira, mentira… hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que si haga reír TwT y ¡Gracias por los review's a todos!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**SWEET KISS".**

**Parte II. "Catástrofe a nivel sub-amoroso"**

Lucy quería que la tierra se la tragara, en todo los sentidos de la palabra.

Y aunque no podía ver su rostro, no era tonta, su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza, confusión, y… otra cosa que no supo identificar.

Se sentía… ¿feliz?, ¿feliz porque Natsu quiso que correspondiera "ese" beso?

_¡No, no y no! Lucy él es tu AMIGO. ¡Él NO te gusta!_

No, no le gustaba. Bueno… ¡ya ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba o no! Más confundida no podía estar, y su tramposa conciencia había comenzado a imaginar un futuro con el peli rosa en cuestión de segundos, incluso ya había pensado el posible nombre de su posible futura hija: "Nashi". ¡Estaba loca!

— M-me voy —murmuro entre tartamudeos. No supo cómo pero logro dar un paso hacia atrás, lo más silencioso posible. Se felicito internamente por ello.

Y así dio otros iguales, alejándose un poco más del chico y su gato parlante bañado en pintura azul que no se habían percatado de su presencia, aun. Un par de minutos después ya estaba tan alejada que no podía ver la orilla del lago, lo que hizo que suspirara aliviada.

— No me descubrieron, menos mal…

Otro día hablaría seriamente con Natsu, estaba segura que si lo hacía en esos momentos su corazón y mente podían jugarle una mala broma. Todo menos eso, todo menos eso.

Bueno… no todo pero, ya era un poco tarde para arrepentirse de pensar aquello.

Con el siguiente paso que dio todo su esfuerzo de pasar desapercibida se fue por la borda. Lucy andaba tan distraída y todavía caminaba hacia atrás, como todo el rato anterior, así que no se fijo en donde piso.

Un siseo irritado se escucho debajo de ella, y extrañada bajo ligeramente la mirada para saber de qué se trataba. Mala decisión…

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡UNA SERPIENTEE! —el grito se escapo de sus labios involuntariamente y aterrada intento salir corriendo, sin percatarse de que enfrente había un pozo. Se tropezó y cayó, literalmente, adentro de este. Empapándola por completo.

_¡Joder, odio mi suerte!…_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

— Um… —murmuro Natsu confundido. Seguía pescando, o intentando pescar. Era extraño, en todo el día ni un pez había picado ¿se habrían mudado a otro lago?

— ¿Qué ocurre Natsu? —pregunto su mejor amigo viéndolo fijamente. El peli rosa negó suavemente con la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo.

— Nada, solo me pareció escuchar a una chica gritar hace poco…

— Debe haber visto algo que la alegro mucho como… ¡un pescado! —grito emocionado, y con un poco de baba escurriéndole por la boca. Como desearía tener un buen pescado en esos momentos, podría abrazarlo, y adornarlo con moños, y pescar con él, e ir a una cita y…

— Vamos Happy —dijo firme y se levanto del suelo, dejando a un lado la caña de pescar. Por alguna razón seguía pensando en el grito femenino, debieron ser imaginaciones suyas— ¡Hay que ir con Lucy, debe estar en el gremio!

— ¡Aye!

Olvida la cita con el pescado, ver a Lucy sonrojada no tenía precio. Y si lo que el peli rosa le conto era cierto, muchos "se gusssssssstan" saldrían hoy de su boca.

Algo le decía que en nueve meses el gremio bien podría tener nuevos miembros…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Lucy, después de 20 intentos en vano logro por fin salir del pozo del demonio. Lucia horrible, pero no se comparaba ni un poco respecto a cómo se sentía.

¿Y si de una vez admitía que gustaba de Natsu?

Podría ahorrarse millones de problemas, seguro. Y no podría irle tan mal, lo peor que podría pasar sería que Natsu la rechazara, se fuera con Lisanna y ella viviera en vergüenza el resto de sus días atrapada en un asilo comiendo comida para gato.

— ¡Es horrible! —grito escandalizada. Tenía que dejar de leer novelas, le afectaban la mente, y mucho.

Ya, ya… que ocurriera lo que tuviera que pasar.

No iba a seguir tragándose sus sentimientos. No más, ¡al diablo Lisanna y el club de fans de Salamander!, ella era Lucy Heartfilia, tenía honor y dignidad que debían ser protegidas, y como la Heartfilia que era ese mismo día se le declararía a Natsu.

— ¡Esta decidido! —grito con confianza una vez se alejo del bosque y el pozo que ahora odiaba con todo su ser. Pero al llegar de nuevo a la ciudad olvido un pequeño e insignificante detalle… su apariencia actual.

— ¡Mira mamá!, ¡Hay esta la niña del aro!

— Señora ¿podría darle un autógrafo a mi hija?

_Bua, ¡Por qué a mí!_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Mirajane tarareaba una canción de amor alegremente, siendo más específicos, la canción que Laxus le había dedicado en su primera cita.

Oh, ese día había sido el más perfecto y feliz de todos… sobretodo porque desde entonces ellos eran pareja, una feliz pareja.

Aunque no le había dicho nada a los del gremio, por ahora ambos habían acordado callar, por el bien de la salud de todos. Podría haber varios infartos el día que lo anunciaran y no le agradaba la idea, en especial porque Laxus era el nieto del maestro…

Y el maestro era propenso a los infartos… y el equipo Raijunshu la querría descuartizar por quitarle a su "hombre"…

— ¡Hey Mira! —la enérgica voz del chico la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Como de costumbre le sonrió al momento en que llego a la barra.

— Hola Natsu, ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto curiosa. Le había dicho que ese día se la pasaría pescado para tener algo que comer en la semana. Y Happy también estaba ahí.

— Ah… ¿has visto a Lucy?

La albina alzo una ceja por la sorpresa y una divertida sonrisa surgió de sus labios. Natsu había ignorado olímpicamente su pregunta, y quería saber donde estaba Lucy… Lucy…

¡Claro!

La conversación que tuvo con la rubia hace una hora vino a su mente. Supo desde el primer segundo que el "problema" era de ambos. Se habían besado ¡Lucy y Natsu!

— ¿No estaba contigo? —cuestiono decepcionada.

— ¿Conmigo?, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

— Nada olvídalo… ella no ha llegado aun, no debe tardar. ¿Podrías ir de compras por mí en lo que llega? Ya se acabaron la cerveza y la carne —comento sonriendo todavía y extendiéndole el dinero. Natsu dudo unos segundos, pero acepto y tan rápido como había llegado se fue, al lado del felino— ¡Espera Happy!

— ¿Mira? —pregunto, ella hizo una seña de que se acercara. Y como Natsu podía cuidarse solo fue lo que hizo. Sin saber las verdaderas intenciones detrás de esa enigmática sonrisa que mostraba.

— Happy te tengo un trabajo… avísale a los del gremio ¿vale? —pregunto, Happy la miro confundido mientras comía un pescado que había robado hace poco pero asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Aye! Pero, ¿Qué les digo?

— Que la operación "Nalu, unidos por un dragoncito enamorado" acaba de comenzar.

No hizo falta que le dijera nada más, ahora el pequeño felino también sonreía.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

¡Harta, estaba harta!

Todo el camino desde las afueras del bosque hasta la plaza de la ciudad varias personas la habían estado acosando, pidiéndole autógrafos y queriendo tomarse fotos con ella exclamando "Es ella, es la niña del aro" y atrayendo más gente.

¿Estaban ciegos o qué? Ella era rubia, r-u-b-i-a.

La tía de esa película de terror era pelinegra, ¿Cómo podían compararlas?

Bueno, si lucia mal, espantosa. Quizá el que todo su cabello estuviera cubriendo su rostro entero no le ayudaba, debía ser eso. Además seguía empapada, su ropa se pegaba a su piel, dejando poco a la imaginación, y unas cuantas hojas y tierra que había en el pozo se habían adherido a ella.

— Parezco monstruo de Halloween… —susurro cabizbaja, siendo seguida por sus "admiradores". Cuando a lo lejos distinguió una inconfundible cabellera roja meciéndose en el aire— ¡Erza!

La nombrada dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre y al ver a Lucy en ese estado tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

— Lucy ¿Qué te paso? Pareces la chica del aro —comento examinándola de pies a cabeza. En efecto se veía igual y ese estilo de miedo no le quedaba. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, sobre todo porque el plan que tanto había esperado por fin comenzaba.

Pero debía aparentar que no sabía nada de nada, igual que los otros. Si no el brillante plan de Mira se echaría a perder.

— Es una larga historia… —sinceramente no tenía ganas de tener que dar explicación alguna. Pero tampoco quería quedarse así para siempre, Dios— Ahora no importa, ¿podrías ayudarme a deshacerme de toda esta gente?

Los metiches saludaron a Erza como si perseguir a la rubia fuera lo más natural del mundo, aun tomando fotos y con cientos de bolígrafos y libretas en sus manos.

Esta vez no pudo reprimir la risita que se asomaba por sus labios, y sin perder tiempo tomo a Lucy de la mano y la llevo a rastras en dirección al centro comercial.

— ¿Eh? E-e-espera, ¿A dónde vamos? ¡El gremio no está por aquí!

— Ya lo sé. Venimos a comprarte un sexy vestido para tu cita.

— Ah, con qué es eso… —guardo silencio unos minutos— ¿Pero qué diablos dices? ¡YO NO USARE NINGÚN VESTIDO SEXY PARA NINGUNA CITA!

— ¿Entonces un disfraz de gata? —sugirió sonriente. Unas cuantas lagrimillas surgieron de sus ojos marrones ¡¿En qué clase se cita estaba pensando su amiga?!

No, no importaba ya. Protestar con la Titania era tan inútil como que Juvia dejara de leer mangas ecchis para sus fantasías con el insulso de Gray.

Solo esperaba que Natsu no se enterara y el chisme corriera a través del gremio…

— ¿Entonces Lucy?, ¿un traje de gata o de conejita?

— ¡NINGUNO! —chillo escandalizada.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Una vergonzosa sesión de modelaje más tarde…

— S-sabes Erza… no creo que esto sea una buena idea… —murmuro apenada y caminando por las calles de la ciudad a un lado de una auténticamente alegre pelirroja.

Erza le mando una mirada interrogativa, obviamente no entendía su opinión, ¿Mala idea?, ¿Por qué? Si ese sensual disfraz de dragoncita le quedaba a la perfección.

— ¿En serio? Yo creo que te ves muy linda así.

— ¡Eso dices porque no vistes como un reptil! —grito con una venita resaltando en su frente, todavía roja. Erza suspiro.

— No, tienes razón… —aseguro, sonaba muy seria y madura. A Lucy le pareció ver un poco de su actitud habitual, solo un poco— ¡Yo visto como una poodle! —añadió.

Literalmente, la rubia se tiro al piso.

_Porque… porque… ¿Por qué Erza se dejo afectar por la estupidez del gremio?_

— ¿Lucy?...

— No. No pasa nada —dijo y se levanto del suelo, sacudiendo sus "escamas" de paso. Última vez que le comentaba algo tan personal a su amiga.

Sí, había cometido el error de confesarle sus sentimientos recién descubiertos hacia Natsu, creyendo que podría ayudarla en algo. Y vaya que la ayudo, ahora tendría que decirle al peli rosa lo que le dijo a ella, y vestida de dragón, según Erza para darle un toque más "ardiente" e "infantil". Como el susodicho.

Ambas chicas continuaron su camino hacia el gremio, acompañadas por los chiflidos y baba de los pervertidos hombres de Magnolia que las veían pasar. Los ignoraron, naturalmente, pero aun así seguía siendo bochornoso.

Al fin el monumental edificio se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, Lucy trago saliva, completamente nerviosa.

— ¿No vas a pasar? —pregunto curiosa Erza.

— Ah… y-y-yo… creo que mejor me cambio primero —balbució. Quiso dar un paso atrás, pero algo interrumpió su andar. Algo duro como ¿el hierro?— ¡¿Ga-Gajeel?! ¡Qué haces aquí!

El azabache de los piercings rió con sorna, dándole una muy, muy mala espina.

— ¿La coneja se convirtió en dragón? Estar con Salamander te ha vuelto tonta —dijo divertido, desvió su mirada sangre a Erza— ¿Cómo va el plan?

— ¡Oye!... ¿Plan?, ¿Qué plan?

— Creo que va bien, solo falta que Natsu regrese y todo listo —contesto orgullosa de sí misma, ignorando a Lucy.

— Ya era hora, estoy harto de esperar —se quejo Gajeel, igualmente ignorándola. Y acabando con su poca paciencia.

— ¡Oigan, escúchenme! ¿De qué plan hablan? —insistió. Nada— ¡MIERDA, PRESTEN ATENCIÓN CUANDO LES HABLO!

— …

— Creo que la coneja tiene un bajón…

— ¡GAJEEL!

— Ya, perdón. Solo dije lo que pensaba.

— Tranquilízate Lucy —aconsejo la Titania posando una mano en su hombro— Era un secreto pero supongo que no importa que te lo cuente, no ahora. Ya sabemos lo de esta mañana, el beso que tuviste con Natsu, y Mirajane ideo un plan para que estuvieran juntos al fin. Gajeel y yo participamos en el, es todo —explico con tranquilidad.

— ¿CÓMO QUÉ ES TODO?, ¡No se inmiscuyan en mi vida personal! —protesto indignada, y apenada. Ahora confirmaba que no fue NADA inteligente comentarle eso a la Strauss, después de todo sus sospechas eran correctas pero… ¿Un plan para que salieran juntos?, ¿en serio?

Nunca imagino que Mirajane apoyara tanto su amor. O lo que fuera.

— Pero eres demasiado obvia, ya todos lo saben en Magnolia —se defendió Erza. Gajeel asintió.

— Y eres la única a la que le ha tocado los pechos más de una vez, eso significa algo coneja —añadió él.

— ¿Q-q-qué dicen? N-n-n-n-nunca ha tocado mis pechos.

— En tu rescate de Phantom Lord, y la pelea contra Oración Seis, y el incidente con el muñeco vudú de Grimore Heart, y…

— Vale, ya entendí —los corto— Un minuto… ¿Cómo saben todo eso?

— Natsu/Salamander nos dijo —respondieron al mismo tiempo sonrientes. Otra vez, Lucy se tiro al suelo. Hirviendo de ira.

_¡Estúpido Natsu!_

— ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Qué acaso no hay algo que no sepan de mí? —pregunto una vez se hallaba de pie nuevamente. Esperaba que sí.

— Um, supongo que el color de tus bragas… aunque Natsu ya las ha visto también…

Y por billonésima vez en el día: Oh, mierda.

La Heartfilia estuvo a nada de regañarlos, pero la alegre voz del amor de su vida –y en realidad único y primer amor– se logro escuchar a lo lejos, casi en la entrada donde estaban parados los tres. Cargaba un centenar de bolsas y comía un pedazo de carne con su mano libre.

— ¡Oí!, ¿Qué hacen enfrente del gremio como estúpidos? —alcanzo a escuchar. Natsu enfoco la vista mejor, creyendo ver mal— ¿Lucy?, ¿lo que estas usando es un traje de dragón…?

— ¡Ah, Natsu llego antes de lo previsto! —anuncio Erza, sorprendida. Sin avisar la jalo del brazo y la escondió por detrás— Tendremos que adelantar el plan… Gajeel, ya sabes que hacer.

— Ge he, será todo un placer Titania.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué va ha hacer Gajeel? ¡Alguien respóndame! —Lucy jalo sus cabellos desesperada, y sin entender ni un comino que ocurría. No fue hasta que el Dragon Slayer de hierro la levanto sin mucho esfuerzo que vio a donde iba la cosa. No, no y no— E-espera, no lo hagas… ¡GAJEEL!

— Au revoir —dijo, y de un jalón la tiro adentro del gremio, entrando por una de las ventanas que había abiertas.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡PLAF!

Y cayó de sentón en una de las mesas sobre su adolorido trasero, con una aun más adolorida conciencia. Donde todos la esperaban, con una sonrisa maquiavélica y un espeluznante aura negra a su alrededor.

— ¡Bienvenida al gremio! Lucy-chan~

— ¡JJAJAJAJAJA! —rió Happy, sosteniendo una linterna.

— Tienen que estar bromeando…

**#Continuará…**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Bue, como el capítulo quedo exageradamente largo para mis estándares lo separe y esta cosa ya no es un Two-shot sino un Three-shot, probablemente. Quizá hasta lo convierta en Fanfic, todo depende de sus reviews y mi humor .w./_

_Ahora resulta que todo el gremio se ha unido en un complot contra Lucy, ¿resultara todo bien o mal? Ya saben, todo puede pasar, están bien locos ahí xDD Y por último y no menos importante… ¡LOS AMO, LOS AMO! Es la primera vez que llego a los 20 reviews en un solo capitulo :'D ¡Estoy feliz! Ojala lleguemos a los 40 en este :3 (?)_

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para todos~_

_¿Review?_


	3. Y vivieron felices por

¡LO SIENTO TANTOOOOOOOO! ¿Vale? lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Sé que soy un asco, y que este capítulo (el último por cierto) puede que no esté a sus expectativas pero ya no me llega la inspiración respecto a FT, así que tenía que terminarlo ya sí o sí. Gracias por sus reviews, los amo a cada uno de ustedes en serio ;O; no pensé en demorarme tanto… *toda emo en un rincón* Disfruten (si alguien se acuerda de este Fic, puf).

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

** "SWEET KISS". **

**Parte III. "Y vivieron felices por…"**

— ¡Bienvenida al gremio! Lucy-chan~

— ¡JJAJAJAJAJA! —rió Happy, sosteniendo una linterna.

— Tienen que estar bromeando… —balbució, al ver las miradas centelleantes que todos le mandaban y una enorme cortina negra cubriendo el escenario— ¡¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?!

Antes de encontrar una respuesta Mirajane la cogió del brazo y la levanto, llevándola a la velocidad de la luz al escenario, que por cierto, era demasiado sospechoso.

Los demás la siguieron como crías a su madre. Lucy sospechaba que nada bueno vendría de eso, nada.

— ¿Ah? Nada ocurre Lucy —contesto la mayor de los Strauss, señalo el centro de la tabla— Y ahora se buena chica y párate ahí.

Lucy frunció el ceño, sentía un enorme tic en su ojo derecho.

— ¡Si no pasara nada no actuarían así! —chillo.

— Tranquilízate Lucy, queremos verte feliz.

— Sí, feliz. Junto a Natsu —explico su hermana pequeña, Lisanna. Lucy se desencajo al oírla, ¿cómo?, ¿seguía cuerda?, ¡Lisanna le servía a Natsu en bandeja de plata!

— ¿Q-qué? Pe-pero… tú y él, juntos, amigos de la infancia… futuros esposos. ¡Se supone que te gusta él!

— ¿Eh, en serio? —Pregunto confundida, ambas ladearon la cabeza— Nunca me entere.

Silencio.

Eso sí que era incómodo.

— ¡Oigan, Natsu está por llegar! —Alerto Levy con un altavoz y aligerando el ambiente. Como si nada hubiese pasado Lisanna y Mirajane la empujaron al escenario y volvieron a impedir la vista con las cortinas negras. Pronto sonidos de pesada maquinaria industrial fueron escuchados, junto a los lamentos de la rubia. Eso te ponía en que pensar al respecto—. ¡Ah, no creo que Gajeel y Erza puedan distraerlo más tiempo chicos!

— Ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer, todos a sus posiciones —dijo Gray. Todos asintieron efusivamente y fueron a sus puestos, según el plan de Mirajane—. ¡Bien! Eh, espera… ¿dónde está Juvia?

— ¡Gray-san no hay tiempo! —Alcanzo a escuchar de parte de Wendy.

De mala gana el muchacho se escondió como lo acordaron, aun no dejaba de pensar en su acosadora. Diablos, ella era una parte importante del plan, ¿Dónde estaba?

.

Al fin había terminado las odiosas compras que le encargo la camarera del gremio. Lo bueno es que había conseguido un poco de carne, lo malo que no podía aclarar las cosas con Lucy aun…

Pero, espera ¿esa que gritaba como histérica no era la rubia?

_¡Ah, sí es Luce!_

— ¡Oí!, ¿Qué hacen enfrente del gremio como estúpidos? —pregunto curioso al ver que Lucy no se encontraba sola, Erza y Gajeel la acompañaban. Iba a acercarse más cuando enfoco la vista mejor, creyendo ver mal, ¿Acaso Lucy vestía…?— ¿Lucy?, ¿lo que estas usando es un traje de dragón…?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, y no es como si pudiese preguntar nada más. Pues Erza le susurro algo al idiota de hierro y este levanto a Lucy para, ¡¿lanzarla al aire?!

Lo último que alcanzo a escuchar de su parte fue uno de sus tan característicos gritos.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y Lucy se perdió al entrar por una de las ventanas del gremio.

— ¿Pero qué diablos?

— ¡AJAJAJJÁ, NATSU NO TE VIMOS ANTES!, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Pregunto causalmente Erza dirigiéndose a él y moviendo su cola de gato. Natsu prefirió dejar pasar eso y no preguntar nada.

— Pues… aquí vengo diario, es el gremio —respondió sin entender.

_Oh cierto_, recordó la pelirroja.

— ¿Ah, chicos, por qué Lucy se fue volando? —Se animo a saber aun masticando la carne. Erza y Gajeel compartieron "ese" tipo de mirada.

— Hay una epidemia de personas voladoras, ¿no lo sabías Salamander?

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Es que… volar es tan divertido~ y más si lo haces a 3,000 metros sobre el cielo —argumento Titania con expresión soñadora—. ¿No quieres intentarlo?

— ¡No, en realidad yo ya tengo a Happy para…!

— ¡AHHHHH, Juvia se va, se va, se va! —Grito una voz a sus espaldas, interrumpiéndolo. Al voltearse se encontró con una muy apurada Juvia corriendo hacia ellos, y vestida de conejo con un reloj gigante en mano.

_Ok… eso si que ya es demasiado sospechoso…_

La chica sonrió al verlos y se detuvo con brusquedad, tirando a Natsu cerca de la puerta de Fairy Tail. Lo ignoraron.

— Juvia ¿qué no tenias que estar adentro ya, con los otros? —Juvia negó con la cabeza avergonzada.

— Juvia se atraso con las compras… ah, y unos simpáticos niñitos convencieron a Juvia de participar en 'El país de las maravillas', y luego vino un productor de Hollywood que quedo fascinado con la actuación de Juvia y quiso secuestrarla, pero los niñitos cambiaron sus ropas a unas de súper espías y a lo Tom Cruise acabaron con él —explico sonriente.

Gajeel y Erza asintieron, complacidos por lo ocurrido. Mientras, el peli rosa aun tirado en el piso se planteaba cuantas probabilidades había que algo como eso ocurriera, _en verdad_.

¡Y aun no entendía porque su compañera lucia como un dragón! Aunque no es como si no se viera sexy así… no, no, no. ¿Qué diantres pensaba, él, considerando a una chica sexy?

— Natsu-san parece que ya llego. ¿Y Lucy-san?

— Adentro, de acuerdo al plan. Vamos Juvia, ve a tu posición —ordeno Erza señalando la puerta. Necesitaban que todo se mantuviera en orden. La maga de agua asintió y lo paso de largo, entrando como si nada al lugar—. Bien, creo que ya está todo. Gajeel, los honores por favor.

— Ge hee entendido —respondió él e hizo tronar sus dedos con malicia. A Natsu le llego un terrible presentimiento.

— G-Gajeel, amigo… ¿n-no iras a…? —Trago saliva—. H-hacerme nada malo, ¿cierto?

— Por supuesto que no Salamander —negó Gajeel— solo te hare volar.

Y dicho esto dirigió una de sus piernas al estomago de Natsu, y lo pateo con toda su fuerza. Ahora una mancha rosa era la que iba directo a la ventana, apunto de vomitar y con todo y compras.

— ¡MALDITO CABRÓOOOOOOOOOOON!

— Ge hee, amo este trabajo.

.

Otro ¡PLAF!

— G-Gajeel… juro que uno de estos días te voy a… ¿eh, por qué todo esta tan obscuro? —Parpadeo un par de veces, incapaz de ver más allá de su propia nariz. Antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento las luces se prendieron de sopetón y sus amigos salieron detrás de mesas, sillas, cortinas.

— ¡SORPRESA!~

Prácticamente al borde de un infarto Natsu soltó las bolsas.

— ¿C-chicos, que pasa?

Happy llego volando a él, llorando de felicidad, se abrazaron y una resplandeciente albina se le acerco.

— Una fiesta sorpresa, ¿qué más? —Ante la mirada perdida de Natsu Mirajane tuvo que explicarse mejor—. ¿Qué no es obvio? Es el aniversario de tu llegada aquí Natsu.

— Pero si yo no llegue en marzo, yo… —fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo/rival, que sostenía un enorme pastel capaz de hacer babear a cualquiera, o en este preciso caso, a él.

¿Resultaba raro que estuviera adornado con dragones y llaves de merengue?

— ¡WOAH, PASTEL!

Bah, ni que fuera algo tan importante.

— Cállate, deja las preguntas para después y disfruta Cerebro de Flama, o si no yo me acaparo la comida —Gray sonrió arrogante. Era obvio que Natsu respondería agresivamente ante esa amenaza, y tal como lo supusieron, el Dragneel dejo a un lado sus dudas y fue directo a robarle el pastel.

Mientras, Mirajane reía ante su actitud infantil y recogía su encargo para llevarlo a la cocina y que prepararan más platillos.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien en su plan.

— ¡Y ahora brindemos, por Natsu! —Canturreo Cana con alegría y alzando una jarra de cerveza al aire. Su acción fue imitada por todos, y al compas de una melodía para bailar que Levy se encargo de poner la fiesta dio inicio.

Como niño pequeño Natsu iba de una mesa a otra, jugando y platicando con cada uno de los miembros del gremio y recibiendo abrazos, tarjetas –más comida– y pequeños regalos. Si no fuera porque prácticamente respiraba el mismo aire que Lucy no se percataba de que no estaba en ningún lado.

Simplemente, Lucy no se encontraba ahí. Y era raro, él claramente la vio entrar unos minutos antes.

Extrañado olisqueo el aire, buscándola a su alrededor. Lisanna se dio cuenta de ese detalle, por lo que no tardo en llegar a su lado y abrazarlo.

— ¡Eh, Natsu~! Aun no recibes mi regalo —comento con diversión. El aludido la observo de reojo, apenado.

— Si es otra proposición de matrimonio no la quiero Lis.

— No, nada de eso. Mi amor es para Sting —respondió ella. Natsu frunció el ceño—. Digo, ah, ven conmigo, está detrás del escenario —rió nerviosa y lo jalo para abrirse paso entre las mesas.

— ¿Oye, has estado viendo a ese dragón a escondidas Lis? —Cuestiono sobre protectoramente. Si bien después de los juegos mágicos, su relación admiración-odio con el rubio mejoro bastante aun desconfiaba un poco de él. Esperaba que se uniera al gremio pronto para patearle el trasero si hacía llorar a Lisanna, era como su hermana.

— No que va, él me ve a mí —dijo Lisanna. El ceño fruncido de Natsu se acentuó. Pero no queriendo continuar con ese incómodo interrogatorio les hizo una seña a sus hermanos mayores, que captaron el mensaje y la alegre música fue reemplazada por una más sentimental.

Todas las luces los apuntaron, justo al centro del gremio.

— Y ahora, damas y caballeros, niños y exceed's el regalo más esperado de la tarde… ¡el mío! —Muchos aplausos inundaron el lugar—. ¡Porque te quiero mucho Natsu, felicidades! —Grito emocionada la albina y las cortinas del escenario fueron abiertas dramáticamente y en cámara lenta, dejando ver una caja envuelta en papel plástico brillante y del tamaño de un cuarto muy estrecho. O bien una persona de pie.

Su mandíbula se abrió de la sorpresa. ¡Eso tenía que ser muchos kilos de comida, definitivamente!

Tan emocionado estaba que no se percato del brillo extraño en los ojos de su acompañante, ni de las risas de parte de todos.

Otra vez, lucían como villanos de película mala.

— Vamos, ¿qué no lo vas a abrir o qué? —Insistió Lisanna. Natsu asintió y se dirigió al enorme regalo, al abrirlo alguien grito un "¡Ahora!" y sin darse cuenta un mar de agua lo ataco por delante, mojando el piso y logrando que se resbalara y cayera dentro de la caja. Elfman se apresuro a sentarse sobre ella, impidiendo cualquier tipo de huida.

Todos sonrieron victoriosos, ¡Fase tres: completa!

— ¡Bien hecho Juvia, has hecho un gran trabajo! —La felicito Gray palmeándole el hombro. La chica se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, contenta de ser apreciada por él y balbuceando cosas sobre treinta hijos o más.

En eso, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, Erza y Gajeel entraron.

— ¿Y bien, cómo van aquí dentro? —Quisieron saber.

— Todo salió según lo acordado. Ahora solo falta esperar —indico la pequeña McGarden.

_Apuesto a que te encantara mi regalo, Natsu_, pensó Lisanna. Deseaba estar en lo correcto.

.

— ¡Oigan a qué vino eso!, ¡Oigan! ¡Malditos sé que están ahí! —Nada, seguía encerrado ahí. Chasqueo la lengua con molestia, ya menos dispuesto a escapar y más a acomodarse. Pero no era fácil debido al espacio tan estrecho, y que todo estaba en penumbras.

No fue hasta que estiro los brazos y oyó un respingo delante, que noto que había alguien más con él, atrapado a su lado.

¡Ah, ahora resulta que su gremio era conformado por secuestradores psicóticos!, ¡Que linda sorpresa de aniversario falso!

— Oí, ¿estás bien?

— ¿N-Natsu? —Lo llamo la voz con duda. Era una chica, y ese olor era…

— ¿Luce, eres tú? —Inseguro palpo delante suyo, hasta encontrarse con una almohada muy suave, grande y redonda. ¿De aquí a cuando las almohadas hablaban? ¡A menos que fuera, ah dios!

— ¡KYA, maldito depravado, qué crees que tocas! —Chillo ella y lo cacheteo.

_Indudablemente se trata de Lucy…_, pensó adolorido y avergonzado.

— P-perdón —sin pensarlo dos veces aparto las manos, no queriendo repetir el incidente.

Oía los latidos de su corazón, casi saliendo de su pecho. Fue entonces cuando recordó el "accidente" en que se vieron implicados esa mañana, y las imágenes de una Lucy sonrojada lo invadieron. ¿Estaría bien, estaría sonrojada como antes?, ¿y por qué se alegraba de ello?

— … N-Natsu, ¿estás molesto?

— ¿Qué? Ah, no.

_¡Vamos Natsu, es tu oportunidad de aclarar las cosas!_

— ¿Debo estarlo?… —cuestiono bajito, intentando ubicarla entre tanto negro.

— No, bueno quizás… —Lucy guardo silencio antes de continuar—. P-por lo de esta mañana yo… lo siento.

Natsu se sintió decepcionado al oírla, ¿Qué lo sentía, pero por qué?

_Ese beso no debió pasar, es por eso…_ le dijo su conciencia tan deprimida como él. ¡Y justo cuando iba a confesarse! Pero todavía no era tiempo de desistir.

No, por supuesto. Si era necesario lucharía por ella hasta el final, todo por probar esos suaves labios otra vez. Natsu no se rendiría, no ahora.

Más seguro que antes, y consciente de que recibiría una posible paliza luego se acerco un poco más a ella, que nerviosa por su cercanía intento alejarse, obviamente no tuvo el éxito que esperaba, pues la caja era muy pequeña.

— ¡Natsu, aléjate!

— No —dijo resuelto. Sintió a la rubia temblar debajo de él.

— ¡Cómo que no, Natsu si no te alejas te juro que…!

— ¡No! —Repitió. Lucy dejo de forcejear para "verlo" a los ojos—. No quiero que me digas que lo sientes Luce, tampoco quiero que sigamos como antes. Yo… a mi… s-si me gusto el beso. Y no lamento lo que paso.

— Natsu… —susurro Lucy, la interrumpió.

— Yo no sé qué es lo que me pasa Luce, pero solo es contigo ¿ok? No entiendo esta sensación de felicidad que me recorre entero a tu lado, ni porque la necesidad de hacerte rabiar o reír, solo sé que te necesito. Y algo revuelve mi estómago al oírte o verte, pero cuando le sonríes a otro que no sea yo… me molesta. Y quiero quemarlo todo y me deprimo, porque yo no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser algo más. Tu confidente, tu novio, tu camarada, tu amante. Quiero ser todo para ti Luce, porque yo… p-porque yo _te quiero_. En serio…

Lucy permaneció quieta, incapaz de creer las palabras dichas hace nada por el peli rosa, su _confesión_. Aturdida y conmocionada no se dio cuenta de cuando las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos chocolate y empaparon su blusa.

Incapaz de mantenerse fuerte dejo salir un quejido lastimoso y lo abrazo, apegándolo a ella y sorprendiéndolo. Solo lo abrazo, en silencio, llorando.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, quizás un poco más, no le importo nada. Solo Natsu, solo Natsu y ella.

— Natsu… y-yo también te amo —balbució en voz baja. Sintió a Natsu reír por encima, y como sujetaba su mentón para alzarlo a su altura. Su cálido aliento se entremezclaba con el suyo, y ya harta de su silencio junto por completo sus rostros, en un dulce beso.

Jugaron inexpertamente con sus lenguas, acariciaron sus bocas con ternura, se demostraron todo lo que sentían y desconocían, disfrutando de la sensación. Y así, a partir de ese beso, vivieron felices por… cinco minutos.

— ¡Abran y déjenlos salir! —Escucharon del otro lado, devolviéndolos a la realidad de golpe. Antes de que reaccionaran del todo la caja dio la vuelta y salieron de esta, rodando por el piso y ante la inquisitiva mirada de sus amigos.

— ¿Y bien, tendremos bebes en nueve meses? —Se burlo Lisanna con picardía. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y pusieron en pie, separándose.

— ¡P-PERO CLARO QUE NO! —Protestaron al unísono. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Conseguir novia en una caja si es de hombres! —Dijo Elfman, secando su río de lágrimas. Lucy sentía su rostro arder del bochorno.

Natsu, por su parte, revolvió su melena rosada entre risas. Eso, hasta que noto que, efectivamente, Lucy todavía vestía como una dragoncita.

— ¡Oh, Luce, te ves muy sexy así!

— ¡Cállate, y ve por una muda ropa, i-idiota! —Dijo y seguidamente lo golpeo en la cabeza. Natsu se quejo adolorido, aunque no mucho, pues una mano cálida sujetando la suya aliviano su dolor por arte de magia. Alzo la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, de parte de Lucy.

Un suspiro enternecido invadió el ambiente. Gajeel echaba pestes de lo cursis que eran ahora.

— ¿Y? —Inquirió Mirajane—. ¿Te gusto el regalo o no?

— Me encanto —sonrió y frente a todos rodeo a Lucy entre sus brazos y deposito otro beso en sus labios, siendo correspondido al instante.

Porque a veces, en ciertas ocasiones, solo se necesita un pequeño empujón para admitir tus sentimientos… o una patada de Gajeel, eso también sirve.

— ¿Y, continuamos la fiesta, o qué?

**#The End.**

* * *

Pido disculpas de nuevo… y bueno, es todo. ¡Por fin se cierra el telón para 'Sweet Kiss'! *-*/ lo crean o no sufrí bastante con este "Fanfic", esta pareja me cuesta horrores, pero siempre es bueno experimentar cosas nuevas y su apoyo fue el que saco mi Musa de la tumba.

Agradezco a: AgathaxB, Portaphyro, HappyAyeSir, Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma, Lucy Conejita, PatashifyDragneel, Gabe Logan, Tsundere'Kawaii, DragonSlayerAgua, Lee Ab Koi, mikoblue, SpencerReidlove, Paz16, Razhelle, Fullbuster Elie Dragneel, Carmen Taisho, Furanshisuka-san, I'm Asuka Dattebayo, EtSuKo-DoNo, Misari, roberto arias 5876, hinata08byakugan, AnikaDragnee, Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan, el pacifista, lobita22, Kanade Bellamy, Alice194, kira renge, Ed-chan121, Monkey Ana-chan, katynalu, NaLu, Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia, IvvyLG14 y un Guest por sus sensuales reviews *llora*

¡Os quiero a todos! *corazón* Chao, chao.


End file.
